happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
From Hero to Eternity
From Hero to Eternity is episode number 1.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Splendid must be more dedicated on his job than washing his clothes. (Part 1) If only Splendid hadn't melted the snowball... (Part 2) Should Splendid save the town from a giant snowball or finish doing his laundry? (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Cuddles and Giggles having a friendly snowball fight on a calm wintry day. Giggles throws a snowball at Cuddles but misses. Cuddles throws his snowball at Giggles, which successfully hits her in the face. In retaliation, Giggles prepares another snowball. Unbeknownst to her, a pointed rock gets stuffed into her snowball, and when Giggles chucks it, the point faces forward. The snowball ends up hitting Cuddles' face, dead center. At a laundromat, Splendid is seen doing his laundry. Also at the laundromat are Pop and Cub. Back at the snowball fight, Giggles, concerned about Cuddles' idle movement, goes to check up on him, and when she arrives, it turns out that the pointed rock is now jabbed in his right eye, making Cuddles bleed profusely. Seeing this, Giggles begins calling out for help. Hearing Giggles' cries for help, Splendid quickly deposits his money into the washing machine and dashes out to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Giggles standing over Cuddles' now motionless body. Splendid begins giving Cuddles mouth to mouth resurrection. After a couple of failed attempts, Splendid decides to use his super breath. However, due to the amount of air Splendid deposits, Cuddles blows up like a balloon, up to the point where his body completely bursts. The resulting shock-wave is so powerful that the surrounding trees are knocked down, and Cuddles' organs are scattered all over the place. Splendid places his ear next to Cuddles' ribcage, and when he does not hear a heartbeat, he mourns Cuddles' death by closing his eyes, and uses some of Cuddles' detached skin to cover his face. The explosion has also knocked Giggles onto her back and ruptured her eardrums, throwing off her balance and vision. Splendid runs to her and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Giggles stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming increases as she rolls down the slope, approaching Petunia and Toothy, who are building a snowman. Splendid hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Petunia and Toothy get caught up in it. Splendid flies after the snowball, using his laser vision to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Toothy and Petunia in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendid with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a tree house where Nutty and Sniffles play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. Unfortunately, Handy, who has just finished shoveling his entire driveway, sees the snowball half, and it lands on his driveway, covering it with snow again. Seeing his hard work gone to waste, he angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Handy's head, killing him. Splendid sets the tree back in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Nutty and Sniffles to be splattered all over the tree house's walls. Splendid proceeds to prepare to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, only to stop when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Cub has climbed into Splendid's clothes basket for fun. Splendid flies in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Cub. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Pop for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Lumpy drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Lumpy waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendid. Splendid flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Lumpy's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Lumpy's body beneath the truck. Splendid uses his laser vision on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Lumpy's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendid drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Giggles is sucked in. Splendid flies down and again pats Giggles on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Giggles looks into the hole, only for lava to fly out and burn her head. She runs away as the lava begins flooding the town. Giggles ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendid collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees that all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Cub's blood, organs, and hat all over the interior of the dryer, making him queasy. Acting nonchalantly, Splendid flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Pop. Moral "It all comes out in the wash!" Deaths #Cuddles is blown up when Splendid attempts to perform mouth to mouth on him. #Petunia and Toothy are sliced in half by Splendid's eye laser, Toothy vertically and Petunia horizontally. #The top half of Handy's head is sliced in half when a sheet of ice falls on him. # Sniffles and Nutty are splattered against their tree house's walls, crushing them. #The top half of Lumpy's body is shot off into space, where he dies of either blood loss or lack of oxygen. #Flaky, Russell, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lifty, and Shifty fall into a whirlpool and get burned by a geyser of lava. #Giggles dies when her head is burnt. (Debatable, as the new snowball she formed could have put the fire on her head out) #Cub is torn apart in a dryer. Injuries #Cuddles gets a rock accidentally jabbed into his eye by Giggles. #Giggles' eardrums burst when Cuddles explodes. #Half of Giggles' head is burnt off by lava. (If she didn't die) Goofs #Giggles is more of a starring character. #Petunia, Toothy, Handy, and Lumpy have more of featuring roles. #When Splendid puts his clothes into a washer, he uses one at the end of a row. When he returns, he retrieves his clothes from the washer next to the end of the row. Similarly, he puts his clothes in a dryer next to the end of the row. When he retrieves his clothes, however, the dryer is at the end of the row. #When Giggles approaches the injured Cuddles, neither his tail nor his scarf can be seen. When the angle switches to show the barely conscious Cuddles, his tail and scarf are visible, so they should have been in the previous shot. #After Cuddles' body explodes, there is only level ground surrounding the area. When Giggles stumbles off a few seconds later, however, she takes a few steps and falls off a cliff which was not shown in the overhead view after the explosion. #When Giggles is first injured, her left eardrum hangs from her ear. After she is rescued from the giant snowball, her right eardrum is hangs out. #When Cuddles explodes and Splendid runs to the injured Giggles, Cuddles' blood and organs are nowhere to be found. #When Splendid runs towards Giggles after her ears rupture, his eyes change directions. #Since Giggles formed the snowball, she should be in the very center of it. Somehow, when Splendid cuts it in half with his laser vision, Giggles is not harmed at all, as she somehow ends up on the side of it. #Splendid's heat vision should have melted the snowball instead of slicing it. #In scenes where the divided Petunia and Toothy can be seen, one of the bodies' skulls is blank on both sides. (no nostrils nor eye-holes) #Based on the way Splendid is holding the tree when he uses it to swing at one of the snowball halves, his hands are not holding it correctly. #The tools on Handy's tool belt change places once. #The sheet of ice that kills Handy is slanted at an angle when it falls off the roof, and it should have cut Handy's head at that same angle. Instead, it cuts Handy's head completely horizontally. #'Broken law of physics': A sheet of ice cutting Handy's head in half is impossible. Then again, it is not unusual for Happy Tree Friends to break the laws of physics. #Handy's blood doesn't stain the sheet of ice that killed him. #Everything in the tree house, excluding Nutty and Sniffles' corpses, disappears after Splendid returns the tree to where he found it. ##However, it is possible that the objects fell out the window of the tree house. #When the snowball rolls towards town, it heads straight down a snowy hill. When the scene returns, the snowball is on a road. Similarly, the snowball is now headed in the opposite direction. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #Lumpy is inside the truck when Splendid smashes it into the ground, but somehow he appears under it soon after it crashes. #When Splendid hits the tanker truck with his laser vision, it makes a giant explosion, but back on land everything seems to be normal, as there is no giant crater whatsoever. #Lumpy should not have been able to scream in space. #During the flood, Cro-Marmot is seen floating in the water while having no effect on it, when in other episodes (most notably Wipe Out!), he is shown to rapidly freeze water on contact. (though he does seem to have control over how he does it) #At the end, when Splendid is taking out his turned-red laundry, there are windows which only show the snow outside, but none of the lava. However, the launderette could have been near the area where Giggles fell and caused the second giant snowball, which the lava has not gotten to yet. #Handy extends his arms/nubs to the point where he has elbows. This also happened in House Warming and Concrete Solution. Trivia *The title of this episode is a parody of the 1953 Best Picture winner, From Here to Eternity. **Despite this, the episode has no similarities at all to the movie, similar to This Is Your Knife, which is named after a 1950's TV show called This Is Your Life. *When this episode aired along with The Wrong Side of the Tracks and And the Kitchen Sink, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was "One Foot in the Grave". Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles, Giggles (Debatable), Lifty, and Shifty die in all three, while Flaky dies twice. *Although David Winn replaced Rhode Montijo as the voice of Lumpy some time before this episode, this is his first time voicing Splendid since Rhode Montijo's departure from the show. *If one looks closely when the first half of snowball lands on Handy's driveway, Petunia's hand can be seen sticking out. *This is one of the four episodes where Splendid is not responsible for every death in this episode. The other three are Wrath of Con, See What Develops and Mirror Mirror. *It is hinted in this episode that Pop might not be fond of Splendid, as he looks somewhat annoyed when Splendid repeatedly enters and leaves the laundromat. *Cuddles' death is similar to Toothy's death in Ski Patrol. *The tree house Sniffles and Nutty are in is the same one as Handy built for Petunia in House Warming. It has the same details, decorations, and shape. *This is the first time The Mole's death isn't caused by Lumpy. *Pop and Handy are the only characters in this episode that are not killed by Splendid. *This is the first episode of the TV series in which the starring character survives. *This is the first episode in which the bottom of Splendid's tummy marking is curved. *Giggles' injury is similar to Lumpy's injury in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This is the first TV episode to feature all five blue characters. The second is See What Develops. *This is, so far, Splendid's only solo starring role in the TV series, and his only in general until Breaking Wind. *Disco Bear, Flippy, and Mime are the only characters who do not appear in this episode. *The starring characters from the previous episode (Lumpy and Sniffles) make appearance roles in this episode. *On the official Happy Tree Friends site, this episode was posted under the title "Hero to Eternity" instead of "From Hero to Eternity". Also, for some reason, the episode was posted twice (first during 2009, and second during 2010). *A link to Part 1 of this episode on YouTube was the first thing ever to be posted on the official Facebook page for Happy Tree Friends. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Cuddles' death. *This episode marks the TV debuts of Splendid, Pop, Cub, Toothy, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:One Foot in the Grave Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:2006 Episodes